I Had the Time of My Life With You
by hawkeyeforever
Summary: Songfic based on the song Long Live by Taylor Swift. Covers the entire series, and looks into the bond between the four Pevensie's. Spoilers. Lucy's POV.


I Had the Time of My Life With You

**A/N: This is a one-shot story based on the Taylor Swift song Long Live. I was listening to this song and I realized how much it reflected the Pevensie's journey. Be warned, it's slightly AU because Susan doesn't forget Narnia, and she dies in the train crash as well. That is the only thing I would change about the entire series. This, like my other CON fic, will be in Lucy's POV. It will cover the entire series. Lyrics are in italics.**

**Disclaimer: Chronicles of Narnia belongs to the wonderful C.S. Lewis, Aslan rest his soul. And Long Live belongs to the amazing Taylor Swift.**

**.o.**

**Lucy's POV**

I had never been so excited, or terrified on the night of our coronation. I buried my hands into my silky ice-blue dress to stop them from shaking. It occurred to me that I was getting what every little girl dreamed of at some point in their lives: a fairytale ending.

Looking towards my siblings I caught Susan's eye and she turned her head and smiled at me, my nervousness reflecting in her crystal blue eyes. She was wearing blue as well, though her dress was a darker shade. My brothers were dressed handsomely, though Edmund looked slightly uncomfortable in such rich clothes. A giggle escaped my mouth as I noticed him pull at the bands around his forearms.

I felt so small, sitting in my large stone throne. Surprisingly, it wasn't that uncomfortable, and I felt my nerves start to fade as I took in the shining faces of the Narnians gathered in the Great Hall of Cair Paravel.

Over the past few days since the Battle of Beruna had ended, every Narnian had gathered in the grand streets of the kingdom to welcome us as their monarchs. It amazed me how they had greeted us with smiles and respect, despite the fact that most of them were far older than us.

The ceremony itself took very little time, as my dear friend Mr. Tumnus placed our beautiful crowns upon our heads and Aslan declared us Kings and Queens of Narnia. "Once a king or queen of Narnia, _always _a king or queen of Narnia." He had told us. His words had confused me slightly. Did he expect us to renounce our titles? By the look on Peter's face, I knew he must have been thinking along the same lines. I didn't dwell on it however. Aslan would never say something unless there was a purpose to it.

Dancing is very different in Narnia. It represented the wild freedom that clung to this world like a blanket of snow in the winter. It left you feeling breathless and delighted, a soaring feeling filling your veins like a flickering flame. I became lost in the wondrous feeling, as I spun hand in hand with the Narnians. Occasionally I would catch sight of Peter dancing with a beautiful Naiad, a slightly embarrassed look on his regal face.

Susan and Edmund danced together, eventually pulling Peter and me to twirl and laugh with them as well. I never wanted to forget this feeling, this flying freedom.

Peter's chin was held high, a look of awe and determination in his eyes as he took in the kingdom, _his _kingdom. I knew that look very well. It was the same look he had had when he promised our mother to take care of us. I knew that he just made a self-promise to lead us to greatness. I had no doubt that he would, and by the pride in Susan and Edmund's eyes, neither did them.

The age of the cruel and ambitious White Witch had ended, leaving the Narnians to pick up their lives once more. Flowers bloomed in the royal gardens, and the Narnian sun beat down on us, warming us to our very souls.

It was a sign, Oreius later told us, that we would lead this world into its Golden Age.

The lights of the castle's lanterns illuminated us, filling us to the brim with its golden brightness. Our shadows mimicked our dips and twirls as we danced together across the room.

I'm not entirely sure which one of us had voiced the thought we all had. "We'll be remembered for this one day. In Narnia's history books, our names will be inked in, our story never forgotten. All the magic we've made, the magic we will make, will leave a path across the stars."

Perhaps it wasn't even said aloud, but shared deep within us, our bonds strengthening and blazing for all to see.

That night we gathered in our Common Room, the one which connected all four of our Royal Quarters, and talked endlessly about our lives.

It was Edmund who brought up the fact that no one in our old world would believe this was happening. "I mean, we're kids. How could any sane person believe that all of this had happened to us? That we are royalty?"

Susan smiled. "We don't have to worry about that Ed. We're here remember? In Narnia, we don't have others weighing us with condescension about our age. We don't have to be afraid of breaking rules, because we know they will support us, even if we are wrong. And besides, we always have Oreius and Tumnus to help us. We're not alone."

I spoke up, "We never have been."

Peter nodded, understanding instantly what I was saying. "We've always had each other."

"And always will." We all echoed at the same moment. Through thick and thin, through war and peace, we would always be Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy Pevensie, brothers and sisters until the end of time.

As time passed, we all grew into our respective positions. High King Peter the Magnificent was respected and well loved, as he won us our battles, and laid down the laws that allowed peace to cover our land. He was everything a true High King should be: kind, wise, chivalrous, with a never ending love for his people.

Queen Susan the Gentle was admired for her beauty, but she was never vain. She truly cared for all those she met, and she was the one Narnians came to for compassion and comfort.

King Edmund the Just had learned from his mistakes, and therefore judged the wrong-doers with wisdom and fairness. His justice was efficient, and others never dared to fall into his bad side. His thoughtfulness and cunning strength in battle made him a most treasured ally.

As for me, well, I am Queen Lucy the Valiant. I'm the one who holds us together most of the time. I fight with my people in battle, and I never fail to feel honored to be privileged to fight for such a strong and united country. I also tended to wounds after battles with the cordial Father Christmas had given us.

Of course, our rule wasn't always easy. There were the disbelievers, the ones who had supported Jadis. Thankfully, those numbers were few, and they were quickly proven wrong as the four of us made peace with our neighboring countries, and protected our people from the violent Fell Creatures. One by one, we silenced the critics as we reigned in a new and brighter age.

The memory of our coronation never disappeared from my mind. Often I would ponder over it, and marvel at how much our lives have changed since that magical night.

It was hard, coming back to England and having to pretend like it had never happened. It almost felt like falling, the magic and strength that had filled us during our rule seeping away like rain across a window pane. The memories of our time in Narnia were most likely the only thing that kept us grounded.

We had all changed while in the world we know call home, and our experiences opened our eyes to the things we had taken for granted while here. We reunited with our mother and father after the war ended, none of us realizing how much we had missed being children until then. Being kings and queens was something none of us would ever want to change, but sometimes it was hard being separated from our parents for so long, especially for me and Ed who were still very young when we first arrived in Lantern Waste.

It had been very difficult for Ed and me to come back to Narnia without Pete and Su. It left a small ache underneath the excitement of a new adventure. When we had fought the Darkness, we both felt a deep fear that we might die here, and leave them alone back in England. That had been the most frightening battle of my life, and surely Ed's as well, when we had fought for the first time without all four of us on the battlefield.

After it was over, and we had arrived back in Cambridge, we had both written long, heartfelt letters to both Susan and Peter, telling them just how much we missed them, and how much we loved them.

None of us regretted dying in that train crash. Where most would mourn their deaths, we rejoiced the fact that we were free to live in Narnia for the rest of eternity. But deep down underneath it all, we were also relieved. We were relieved because now that we were all here, in Aslan's Country, we could never be separated again.

We would stand together side by side, basking in glory as we just _lived _together.

We no longer could feel fear, here in this land of forever, and marveled at the beauty we had never fully known until know. We relished the thought that we had eternity to explore this world that was both familiar and new at the same time.

Our old life was at an end, but our new one had just begun.

We couldn't be happier.

**.o.**

**A/N: Review?-HF~ NOTE: This story previously had lyrics from the song, but it was brought to my attention by a member of the Elimanators that that is in fact against the rules. It was much better with the lyrics, but you can clearly see where I got the inspiration. Title comes from the song still though. -HF**


End file.
